We are assembling a source for terahertz pulses, a detector and an interferometer. The source will produce terahertz radiation in the range of 0-200 cm-1. This is precisely the most unexplored region of the protein motions. This terahertz source will be designed to interface with pump/probe techniques using visible and UV radiation. With the apparatus in a very preliminary configuration we have already made some measurements on bacteriorhodopsin, reaction centers and model systems. These are on-going projects as is the further development of the method. Another objective of this work is to "initiate" processes using far infrared pulses, such as alignment of dipoles in isotropic media. The probing in these experiments can be carried out with conventional transient methods. (see Highlights)